The Killer Loves The Guardian
by Maven Ji
Summary: So.. Here it goes. Kyoya just failed his mission to kill Tsuna because of this girl. Their first meeting was awkward but it's one big reason why kyoya got developed to her. Now, let's see what happens next!
1. Introducing, Kyoya and the girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR :)**

Chapter 1

It was a fine day. Kyoya, as his daily routine, was walking around Namimori. And just for a little information, Kyoya was known and feared by almost everyone though he actually looks cut, handsome and… OK, whatever. He also knows all about fighting. He's hungry for it.

While walking...

"Kyoya!", someone called. It was Byakuran. "Kyoya-kun,you look good today", he said as he walked nearer to him, hands in his pockets, smiling. Kyoya just gave a cold look."See you at the base, fast", Byakuran looked serious. But in seconds, he again turned to his smiling face. With those words, Kyoya understood. He left Byakuran behind, not a word spoken.

Kyoya walked headed to the base. He went to the parking area, and from there, the walls grumbled up. THE MILLEFIORE BASE. He entered. After few steps, he reached a door with a "Boss" carved on it. He opened it,.

"You're late, Kyoya-kun", Byakuran said while sitting on his table. "I told you to come here fast, right?" he smiled.

"I'm not born to follow you", he said coldly. " What is it all about?"

"Mhmm.. always rude. .well.. I have work for you", he said, still cheerful. "Here", he handed over a picture.

Kyoya looked at it. It was a boy, he thought it's a Nami-middle student and yes, he is.

"Who is he?" Kyoya asked.

"He's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just kill him."

"The price?" He asked, still cold.

"Uhm.. kill him the name your price", he smiled.

Kyoya turned his back and was halfway closing the door when Byakuran spoke:

"Prove your loyalty to Millefiore, Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya stopped and looked at Byakuran. He said "I'm loyal to no one", then coldly close the door Byakuran was left alone.

"Mhmm.. Bastard..", Byakuran whispered, then he smiled.

"Good morning, Judaime!", Gokudera shouted.

"H-hey..!" Tsuna wa surprised. " Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and.. even Chrome? Why are you all in my house?"

"Happy Birthday, Boss", Chrome told Tsuna.

"Isn't it surprising, Tsuna? Hahaha!" Yamamoto shouted. " Come on! The others are already here. They have been waiting for you to wake up!"

Tsuna made a weird look. They all went to the living room. Lambo, I-pin, Shamal, Reborn, Haru, Kyoko and even Dino was there. Oh yeah, Tsuna forgot his birthday. Naturally it's natural.

Tsuna's weird look slowly turned into a smile. "Thanks, guys" he whispered. There were lots of food on the table, all prepared by Mom. Shamal brought out alcoholic drinks and all of them cheered. They partied from that morning until night, nonstop happiness. They even got alcohol drinking contest. Unexpectedly, Chrome won the game. Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Dino and even Shamal was all knocked down. While Chrome, even she won the game, also vomited. And minutes more, she was also knocked down.

It was 11pm. Lambo and I-pin are already asleep. While the others, waved Tsuna goodbye, They all seem to dance. Tsuna got worried and helped them walk until they told him that they will be OK. Tsuna left them and walked back home.

"Oooww… That was tiring" he stretched. He went back to the living room to clean all the mess. He started removing the plates then suddenly, he heard something."

"Ouch.. Boss.." Tsuna stiffened. Then he realized he was stepping on something. "Ch-Chrome!" he shouted as he saw Chrome still knocked down on the floor. They all forgot about Chrome. He tried to sit her up. He held her face, slightly slapping, hoping to give her consciousness.

Fortunately, Chrome opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw how close Tsuna's face is to her. She immediately moved and fixed herself.

"Boss! Gommenasai!" Chrome bowed.

"I-it's OK", Tsuna said. "But I guess it's better if you take a bath first before you go home to make sure you'll be alright. You can use the shower at my room. Go down here when you're finished", he smiled.

"Arigatou, Boss", she smiled. Then, she went upstairs, entered the shower room, took off her clothes and started.

Meanwhile…

It's almost midnight. Kyoya planned to perform the assassination tonight. He is sure that Sawada is now asleep after all the observation he did. It would be very easy like blinking your eyes. He reached Tsuna's house at last. He stood in front of it for seconds and noticed the lights were on – well, they are always on. He jumped over the wall and jumped again to reach the window. He slowly opened it and entered in. He stood there and noticed Sawada was not there. He heard something. He readied his tonfas. The noise continued. He heard it coming from the shower room. He walked.

"You're dead…", he smiled.

He pushed the door hard to enter. It didn't make any noise, though. He made an evil smile because it is time for the assassination to take place. He looked up. Shockingly, he saw someone… a girl- naked.

Kyoya's eyes widened.


	2. Chrome meets the 'kind man'

Chapter 2

Chrome's almost finish to freshen up. She was very thankful that Tsuna even allowed her to use his shower. 'Boss is so kind' she thought. She was about to turn the shower off when she heard someone behind the door. Chrome looked at the door knob. "hm? Why is it moving?" she asked herself. Then, suddenly….. the door opened! Chrome's eyes widened. It's a man. A guy she does not know. She stared at him. While the man, looked paralyzed, just stood and did nothing. Then, he suddenly turned red and sweat covered his forehead.

"Who are you?" Chrome asked sternly, her eyebrows met. Kyoya still doesn't move. His face really looked in shock. Chrome got confused. "What's happening to him?" still unable to understand their situation. Then she looked at herself…. Then shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chrome covered her body with everything in the shower room.

Kyoya snapped into consciousness because of the shout. He immediately closed the door back. Kyoya was all wet with cold sweat. In seconds, he realized he needed to jump out the window… now.

It was another day. Kyoya started walking around Namimori. His face was blank, emotionless as usual, but actually, he was thinking about what happened last night. Kyoya never felt the feeling of being frightened. Yes— _frightened_. And yet, he experienced it last night. He was thinking waaay too deep he didn't notice he was bumped into someone—Sawada. He is still expressionless, as if he didn't plan to kill him last night. Sawada spoke:

"S-sorry…!" Tsuna said. He was about to give a friendly smile but when he saw Kyoya"s **natural **glaring eyes, he looked more frightened than apologizing. Kyoya didn't care at all. He's just in his same face.

"Boss..", someone from Tsuna's back called. It was a girl with a trident, Chrome. Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise. And with that, Tsuna, being a useless boss once again, got more scared and ran away as fast as he could leaving Chrome and Kyoya behind. Kyoya stared at Chrome.

"You…" Kyoya's almost speechless.

"Excuse me, mister? Do I know you?" Chrome asked in a sweet voice.

Kyoya was like "OK…" He didn't say another word. It's better if she didn't recognize him. Kyoya's doesn't know that Chrome has a really bad eyesight. Lucky for him Chrome wasn't wearing contact lenses last night. Kyoya turned his back and walked away without answering the girl.

"Mister…", Kyoya turned. "Sorry to disturb you but… do you know the way to Kokuyo Land? I'm lost and my boss just ran away."

For Kyoya, it's one word, "hassle"

"Turn left, then right. Go straight", Kyoya answered coldly.

"Can you… lead me there?" Chrome asked with her natural sweet voice.

Helping others is really not Kyoya-type. So, what do you think his answer is?

"No." He walked away and left Chrome standing alone.

Kyoya spent his day just by walking. He feels very relaxed when around Namimori. But this day is so much different. It feels irritating. Why? Because there is some girl who has been following him all day long. The irritation went up to his head. He stopped and turned.

"Stop there, or I'll bite you to death", he said in coldly, his face irritated.

The girl shook and decided to reveal herself from hiding and yeah—it's Chrome. She's almost crying.

"M-mister… P-please… I'm lost…" Chrome started, staring like a puppy abandoned by the owner.

For a girl her age, isn't it funny to be lost in the small place of Namimori? Kyoya just stared. "Herbivore", he told himself, looking at Chrome in distaste.

"Tss…" Kyoya turned his back and gave Chrome a sign to follow him. Chrome ran fast beside him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu", she smiled. "What's your name mister?" Chrome asked.

"Hibari Kyoya", he blankly said without even looking at her.

"I'm Chrome", she blushed. "You're so kind, mister…"

Kyoya stopped and looked at Chrome. It's the first time someone told something like that to him. Without any expression, he again looked away and never looked at Chrome anymore. Just like nothing happened. The day ended having Chrome led to Kokuyo Land by the 'kind man' Mister Hibari Kyoya.

Three weeks had passed. And within that three consecutive weeks, Chrome [always left behind by Ken and Chikusa] and Kyoya [ always around Namimori] always end meeting up. Can't help it. Chrome is always lost and luckily, she always finds Kyoya to help her. Lucky! ^^v


	3. Here it begins

Chapter 3

"Chrome…" Kyoya started. "Stay away."

"But, m-mister… I can't find Ken and Chikusa…" Chrome said, worried abut the two and worried about how she can go home.

Kyoya just turned his back and started walking away.

"Mister! Wait! …. Agh!"

Kyoya looked back. He saw Chrome just stumbled and unfortunately, now unable to walk. Plus, she fell on the spot where there is great mud. Well, maybe it's Chrome's not-so-lucky-day. Chrome was all in pain but she never wanted to whine. NEVER. Her eyes are teary but she doesn't want the tears to fall. He forced her leg to stand up. And so she did with the help of her trident. She took one step, end with that one step, she lost her balance. She could have fallen into the mud for the second time around but Kyoya caught her.

"Tsk. Herbivore", he said coldly. Kyoya took Chrome out of the mud and carried her with his arms. Chrome felt Kyoya's warmth. She did nothing but blush.

"The sun's setting. I'll take you home", Kyoya told her. Then, he walked, carrying Chrome. They slowly vanished through the orange setting sun.

Finally, they are home! It took them 20 golden minutes to reach Kyoya's house. Kyoya entered still carrying Chrome. After they entered, he brought Chrome down to the couch.

"Clean yourself", Kyoya told her as he handed a violet tee to Chrome. Chrome asked for permission if she can use the shower and Kyoya agreed. She went there fast.

After few minutes. Chrome went out of the shower. Clean, wet and mud-free of course. She wore the violet shirt Kyoya gave her. It's a little big but it looks cute on her. She sat on the couch.

Suddenly, there was this grumbling noise. And another noise. And another. And so on..

"What's that?" Kyoya stared at Chrome.

"I don't know…" Chrome shrugged. Maybe it's an earthquake. Or… or… the world's going down? I really don't know mister…" Chrome just looked down.

"If you're hungry, then help yourself", Kyoya walked away and went to his room. Hours later, he went out and noticed Chrome was still there, unmoved.

Chrome stayed still. She was too shy to stand up and walk to the fridge . Kyoya just stared at her for a moment and decided to get the food. He opened it and got fried fish, fried pork and fried everything. Fried food lover, eh? He also took out a can of beer. He raised the drink, asking if Chrome wants some, too. Chrome smiled and nodded.

Kyoya put everything to the table.

"Eat", he said coldly.

Chrome obeyed him without second thought. With her hunger, who would? After eating, she opened the can of beer and drank it straight. Kyoya did the same thing. Kyoya was quite surprised about how strong drinker Chrome was.

They continued. It's like there's a contest though no one declared. The first to give up of course, loses. They had no prize for the winner cause, again, no one declared it's a game. Hours passed before they were finished. They drank 14 cans. ( for Kyoya and 5 for Chrome. They were both knocked down on the floor, unconscious, asleep.

Chrome was barely awakened. She slightly opened her eyes and felt the hardness of the floor. Everything was in blur, it's still dark so she cannot see clearly but there is one thing she is sure of. Kyoya on top of her.

Chrome's eyebrows met still half-asleep. Kyoya's on top her, smiling… It was the first time she saw Kyoya smile. And it was… cute... sexy… hot. He is so cute with his morning-look and unfixed hair. Innocent is the word.

"Babe, are you OK?" Kyoya smiled. The smile was slowly burning Chrome into ashes. Her heartbeat just became fast. 'Drunk?' she thought.

Kyoya moved his face own a little, aiming to kiss Chrome. Chrome snapped to full consciousness. She pushed Kyoya on his shoulders and kicked him on the stomach. Kyoya made an 'ow' sound and continued lying on the floor, still fast asleep. Chrome sighed.

The sun rose. Kyoya slowly stood up from the floor, holding his head… and the stomach. With his expression, maybe he's getting a big bang on his stomach and his head—hangover. He asked himself why his stomach is in pain too. He stood up. He looked surprise when he saw Chrome on the couch. He almost forgot her.

He walked nearer to her. 'more angelic when asleep' he thought. The girl bonded with her for quite some time. He's with her everyday since the girl has no sense of direction AT ALL and he's always the first to notice she is lost. And to think of it, she's the fist woman who ever dared to hang out with him. Kyoya can't help himself anymore. He touched her face. It was soft, smooth… cute. Kyoya didn't notice he just smiled. But Kyoya's happy scenario disappeared when Chrome suddenly opened her eyes wide.

"BABE!" Chrome sat up and shouted as if in shock. He removed his hand fast. He was surprised. "S-sorry…" Chrome down in embarrassment as she saw Kyoya.

Kyoya smirked. "It's alright…." Then turned, "...babe", then walked inside his room, smiling.

Chrome stiffened. And secretly. She blushed.


	4. Truth Or Dare?

Chapter 4

Another day… Kyoya opened his eyes slowly. The day was sunny and everything feels normal. You'll hear nothing but the swaying of the trees. For minutes, Kyoya stared on the ceiling before he decided to clean up his bed. And as usual, his face was blank, unemotional. He went out of his room. He was surprised with what he saw- Chrome in a cute apron, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Mister!", Chrome smiled. "I…I prepared breakfast."

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked coldly.

Chrome should have left his house yesterday and yet, she's still there.

"I… I don't know the way…"Chrome told shyly,

Chrome waited for a cold response from Kyoya like "tss…" or "herbivore" but she heard different.

"I'll go with you later", he said.

Chrome's eyes cheered. That was the first time she heard Kyoya talk of concerned-language.

"Arigatou, Mister", Chrome smiled.

Kyoya continued to the table. He stared every single thing on it then sat down. He ate every single piece if his breakfast and weirdly, he smiles with every bite. Chrome blushes as she sees Kyoya's phenomenal smile.

"Kring!" Chrome received a call. She answered.

"Hello? Yes… At Boss's? Oh… Ok, I'll be right there", then she hang up. She turned to Kyoya.

"Mister, I'll be my boss's place", then she paused and spoke the following softly. "Well, c-can you come with me?"

For Chrome, she really needs to be with Kyoya to make sure she'll go with the right way. She knows Kyoya will refuse but at least she tried asking him.

"OK", he replied. Chrome was surprised. She cheered.

They fixed themselves and now they are ready to go. The whole time, Kyoya was silent. It's natural, though, but for some reasons, he never forgets to take a glimpse at Chrome minute by minute. And finally...

"We're here", Chrome smiled.

Kyoya looked at the house carefully. It is the house where Sawada lives, 'he'll be an inch closer to Tsuna', he thought then smiled.

"Come, mister", Chrome headed to enter while Kyoya just stood still. Chrome got confused. "The Mister is a weird guy…" she told herself. Then, she suddenly held Kyoya's hand and pulled him until they were in. Kyoya's lips grew a bigger smile. 'soft hands' he whispered.

Chrome dragged Kyoya until they reach Tsuna's room. She opened the door and saw everyone.

"Chrome! Sit here, fast! We're going to start the game!" Kyoko smiled.

"Who is he? Your boyfriend?" Gokudera told Chrome coldly.

Chrome was surprised by the question. She let go of kyoya's hand fast. "N-No…" she said. "Minna, meet… uhm… " Chrome paused and looked at Kyoya.

"Hibari Kyoya", Kyoya said.

They have been together for weeks but Chrome still managed to forget his name. Weirdo.

Chrome sat beside Kyoko , followed by Kyoya. They started.

"So, what game is it?" Haru cheered as she tried to pick a piece of paper from a box… then " tadaa!", she raised the paper she picked. Slowly, she opened the folded paper and everyone looked.

"Truth Or Dare" was written on it.

Kyoko and Haru cheered. While Gokudera…

"WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO PUT THAT **STUPID **GAME IN THAT BOX? WHO?" he shouted. " I know it's YOU Haru!" he then he pointed at her. Haru gasped.

Slowly, Tsuna raised his shaking hand with his face down. "It's… me-e.." Tsuna said.

Gokudera paused.

"…O-oh! Judaime!" he said. "You know, only worthy and great people play truth or dare. And it's really expected that a genius like you would think of it! Great job, Boss! " he grinned with his two thumbs up. While Tsuna, he can't even smile, still afraid. :s

They started playing truth or dare. Kyoko brought an empty bottle outand started spinning it. The bottle stopped, pointing at Gokudera. He chose dare since he told out loud that there is nothing he cannot do. He was dared to babysit Lambo for two weeks, and guess what…?

"MORON! NO! I NEVER WANTED A CRYBABY, HARU-BAKA!" Gokudera stood and shouted.

"SHUT UP, OCTOPUS-HEAD! IT'S A DARE, IDIOT! Haru shouted back.

"IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OCTOPUS-HEAD?"

"WHY? YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE OCTOPUS, BAKAAA!"

"SHUT UP! BEFORE I THROW DYNAMITES ON YOU, STUPID!"

Haru gasped.

"Sooo… That's what you really wanted? Let's start it, then!"

Haru immediately hit Gokudera with a rolled newspaper on his head and made a big laugh [don't ask where she got the newspaper]. Gokudera just became angrier. He brought out his dynamites. Gokudera was about to throw the dynamites he lit up to Haru when Lambo suddenly jumped over him. Lambo laughed and shouted "HA-HA! I'M THE GREAT! YOU'RE A LOSER" while Gokudera, went outbalanced and dropped the dynamites. In an instant, the dynamites exploded on their faces. Lambo ang Gokudera were both knocked out.

"Go…ku.. dera…ra.. Ba..ka…" Lambo said while lying on the floor with Gokudera, their eyes swirling.

"sigh… Finally, silence", Tsuna said. "Let's continue then!"

"Hai!" the girls happily agreed.

Kyoko spun the bottle hard one more. There was silence. Finally, the bottle was starting to slow down. It passed Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, Tsuna, then… it stopped, pointing at Chrome.

"Oh…" Chrome said. Everyone looked at her.

"OK! Truth or dare?" Haru asked excitedly.

"U-uhm… Dare?" as if she's unsure.

Everyone smiled. Haru spoke once again.

"OK! Since you brought your boyfriend here, hmm…" Haru thought for a moment, touching her chin. "Hug him for two minutes! Just a hug!" Chrome immediately explained. "But mister is not my…" she didn't finish her sentence because everybody shouted. "Hug! Hug!" they all said.

Kyoya stared at Chrome. He knows Chrome can't do it. She's afraid of him. There's one word circling his head, "nonsense". He just looked away, uninterested about what's happening, and started to analyze and observe Tsuna's house. It's a good place for Tsuna's death. Coming with a Chrome is part of his plan and, now, he's finished. OBSERVETION COMPLETE. He was about to stand up and walk back home when… someone hugged him from his back. He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"M-mister… Please stay for a while", Chrome said. "Just for two minutes, just a dare", Chrome whispered.

Chrome's face touched Kyoya's cheeks. Kyoya didn't move for the whole time. 'soft…' he thought. No one ever did this to him. And for the first time, he felt like liking it. And worse, **loving** it. Kyoya slowed his breathing so that Chrome cannot feel his fast heartbeat.

Kyoya's lips grew a smile. Not a big one so no one can notice. But, after few seconds, he changed into his emotionless face again because he felt Chrome letting go oh him.

"Two minutes! Nice work!" they all cheered.

Chrome's dare was finished. And that was one big thing that pissed Kyoya off. Immediately, he stood up and walked out without waving goodbye. He really looked pissed off. They all thought Kyoya got mad because of the hugging thing.

'Bad idea' they all thought.

* * *

><p>Keep on reading! ^.^v<p> 


	5. Here comes Yamamoto!

Chapter 5

It is nighttime. Chrome immediately followed Kyoya as he left Tsuna's place. They went home… Kyoya's home, actually but it doesn't matter since Kyoya does not mind if Chrome stays.

During that night, Kyoya faced the hardest obstacle of his life. While on his bed, sweat poured from all over his body, can't even manage to sleep! Because when he closes his eyes, he sees _her. _Kyoya was so confused and felt that his head is going into pieces. It's an ultimate headache. He tells himself "damn" repeatedly. He sat up from his bed and put his feet down. He looked at his shaking hand, weirdly.

"Is… this… l-love?" he said word by word as if shock about it. Then, he just smiled. Finally, he spoke. "I know…" and made a smile once more then went back to bed fast

Another day, the sun was shining brightly. Chrome immediately fixed the bed after she woke up. She prepared herself fast and decided to cook breakfast for Kyoya. After she readied herself, she opened the bedroom door and went out. What she witnessed was a lot surprising. Guess what?

It was Kyoya, wearing pajamas with a cute, cuuute pink apron. He's holding a spatula while his finger is in his mouth, tasting something.

"P-Pink?" Chrome whispered to herself, shocked.

Kyoya heard noise and immediately looked from where it came from. His face was violent but when he saw it was Chrome, his expression calmed and smiled.

"Good morning…" he said. "Uhm… Breakfast?"

Kyoya felt the weird thing once again. It was like I-don't-know-if-it's-good-but-it's-all-for-you feeling. Chrome answered with a smile and slowly walked toward the table. She moved the chair and slowly sat down. Kyoya smiled. He placed everything he cooked on the table. Chrome thanked him.

Chrome got a piece of everything. She looked uncomfortable with every bite but still, she smiles. Few minutes more, Kyoya asked her about it.

"Why?" Kyoya asked. She shook her head then smiled.

"How's the food? Tell me… Honestly", his voice stiffened when he pronounced the word "honestly" It scared Chrome. She straightened.

"W-Well…" Chrome looked at Kyoya's eyes once more and got more scared. "W-Well", she gulped and continued. "The hotdogs were not really cooked, egg's sweet, and pancake's a bit tasteless. T-that's what I think. Don't worry! It's just me, not your fault", Chrome explained convincing Kyoya that there's nothing wrong with him.

Kyoya's eyes just widened. There were no, again, NO compliments in her comments. How could she? "But, it's _my effort_. Doesn't my effort… look sweet?' he thought.

Kyoya turned cold. Without a word, he picked Chrome's unfinished plate away from her. He started to clean up everything when Chrome spoke:

"B-but it was great. I love it. Thank you, Mister" she smiled.

Kyoya paused when he heard these words, he smiled more. He returned everything back to their places, also Chrome's plate. He put more pancakes on the plate then walked away. All day long, there was this unremovable smile on his face. He kept on whispering "yes, yes… I'll be his cook", and kept on smiling.

The night came. Kyoya was out the whole day. Why? He's been following Tsuna all day long. He plans to kill Tsuna for the second attempt. He feels irritated everytime he remembers how he failed. But when he remembers the moment, part of him smiles because it's the first time he met **his** girl— [he only declared it]—Chrome.

Kyoya continued following him. Tsuna suddenly stopped in the dark where there were no lights and people. He just stopped in front of a vacant lot and looked at his sides, shaking.

"W-who's there?" Tsuna' voice shaking.

Kyoya smiled and readied his tonfas. Tsuna chose the perfect place. No witnesses and for sure, everyone will be shocked when they see a dead body lying at the middle of the way tomorrow morning. He took a deep breath. Then, jumped out of the wall where he hid. Not a second, he already took three steps and just made it half-a-meter near Tsuna. He held his tonfas up and positioned himself for a direct hit. Tsuna surely doesn't notice anything. Kyoya will hit him now when someone called.

"Yo! Tsuna!" a guy called.

Kyoya immediately stopped the attack and slid away to a tree fast. Yamomoto surely didn't see Kyoya.

"Yamamoto! Thank goodness! I've been feeling someone's following me all day!"

"Ha-ha! I'm sure no one would try to kill or kidnap you, Tsuna! Just be happy and go with the flow!" he grinned.

'What a reply' Tsuna thought as he made a weird face. Suddenly someone called once again.

"Boss!" Chrome waved.

'At the middle of the night?' Kyoya whispered to himself as he saw Chrome still outside. The three of them talked. They smiled and laughed until Tsuna decided to go for important matters. He ran leaving Chrome and Yamamoto alone. There was silence between the two. Finally, Yamamoto spoke:

"Uhm, hi", he smiled but looking away.

"Hi", Chrome replied.

"Well, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better", he smiled once again.

Kyoya was listening. For the whole time, he glared at Yamamoto but he cannot do a scene so there's no other choice but to stay hidden.

"We know each other but we don't hang out that much", he told her.

"Huh? I'm always there when there are occasions, right?"

"Y-yeah… but nooo. That's not what I mean", he looked away.

"Huh?"

"Well, let's hang out or bond… or something?"

"OK!" she smiled. "I'll bring Ken and Chikusa."

"No… I mean, only the two of us, you know… But, actually, it's your choice! Ha-ha!"

"Oh… A date? Ok!" Chrome agreed. "Tomorrow, 5pm. Bye for now!" she waved and walked away fast.

Chrome vanished in the darkness of the streets. Yamamoto jumped up and down in excitement. When he started walking away, there was this smile plastered on his face. His hands in his pockets, he hummed in joy.

While Kyoya…

'A date?... A date? A DATE?' Kyoya was all pissed off. But he immediately composed himself. And minutes more, he had an idea. "I know", then he smiled and was immediately in good mood.

* * *

><p>4 o'clock in the morning. Ha-ha! Just want to finish this chapter. Keep reading ^.^v<p> 


	6. Be mine

Chapter 6

Today, clouds are all over the sky. The morning feels relaxing and Kyoya enjoyed lying on the grass. For the last few days, changes from Kyoya are quite noticeable. He smiles for no reason and you can hardly see his blank emotions because actually, there are no more blank faces. And it's all because of Chrome. For all the years he spent in this world, it's the first time he felt something like this. You may sometimes think he's crazy when he smiles alone. Well, you cannot blame an in love person, can you?

Kyoya closed his eyes under the shining blue sky. When suddenly, someone spoke:

"Kyoya-kun, you now love relaxing, huh?

Kyoya's smile faded. He sat up and looked at the guy—Byakuran. Kyoya didn't reply. His face was rather irritated.

"Hmm… I saw Sawada a while ago," he said touching his chin. "I gave you work, right?" he smiled. Kyoya just stared. "I'm quite disappointed, Kyoya-kun", he smiled once again. "Here" Byakuran handed a bag. "It's money, Kyoya-kun. Bonus! Just to be sure you'll do your task _well_", he smiled once again, a smile of a devil. "Goodbye, now! Have a nice day!" then he walked away.

Kyoya knows that man. Behind the smile hides the devil. He's not afraid of him but he knows Byakuran is not the type to be fooled… or betrayed.

* * *

><p>It's 5pm. Time for Yamamoto and Chrome's date. Yamamoto wore a blue unbuttoned polo shirt with a plain white tee under. Chrome wore a white and blue dress. They looked very much a couple when together.<p>

"Y-You're so cute…" Yamamoto's jaw fell open. Chrome just blushed. "So… Let's go!" Yamamoto offered his hand to Chrome. She gladly held it. Yamamoto guided the way holding Chrome's warm right hand. They continued.

Meanwhile… Kyoya followed them from behind. And to clarify, it's not spying. He just wanted to make sure Chrome will be safe and _nothing_ will happen.

Yamamoto and Chrome turned left. And so Kyoya did.

Few minutes more, they reached a restaurant. It was a huge one. The restaurant was really a good place for dating couples. Especially decorated for a romantic atmosphere.

Kyoya waited near the washroom. He rested his back on the red and white wall. He observed.

It's been hours but no one started the conversation between Yamamoto and Chrome. There was deafening silence. Finally, Chrome spoke:

"Wow… Thank you for bringing me here, Mr. Takeshi", Chrome bowed.

"No, thanks to you", he smiled. "So, uhm… Well… Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Sorry, but I have to ask this… Is… Hibari really your boyfriend?" he looked uneasy.

Chrome was surprised by the question. Why ask things as such? But of course, she needed to answer.

"No. Well, I like him. But he'll never like me, you see", she answered in a sad tone. Yamamoto's heart just fell but he still listened. "He maybe thinks I'm weak and all. He hates weak people. In short… he hates me", she gave a weak smile. Chrome suddenly felt the I-am-so-pathetic feeling.

Kyoya, listening behind the wall, bit his lower lip. He sighed. Chrome continued.

"I-I liked him the first time we met at my Boss's place. Maybe he thinks I do not recognize him which is better. I like him Mr. Takeshi. But… but… before he can like me too, I should be one of the strongest. But it's… impossible", her eyes were teary. She immediately covered her face.

Yamamoto lost his words. He likes Chrome more than friends but seeing her cry because of her love for Kyoya feels like crushing his heart into very tiny pieces.

Kyoya was dumbfounded. He doesn't know if it's good news or bad news. He just did nothing. He stood paralyzed.

Yamamoto spoke:

"O-Okay…" his voice shook. "C'mon, I'll bring you home. It's a little late", then he gave a weak smile.

They walked out of the restaurant and silently continued home until Chrome suddenly stopped and sobbed.

She spoke:

"Mr. Takeshi, sorry if I ruined your night, sorry!" she bowed.

"It's OK…" Yamamoto but surprised but he still smiled.

"Sorry please forgive me!"

"Chrome, I told you it's alright…"

"Sorry… S-Sorry if I didn't give the chance you wanted", she whispered but enough for Yamamoto to hear.

Yamamoto was surprised. There was a pause. Then he smiled and pulled Chrome landing her to him. He hugged her tight.

"So… You knew I like you all along?" he whispered. Chrome nodded. "Then why do you have to all those things?" he sighed. "It's OK if you like Kyoya _more_. But when the time comes… the time when he hurts you, you can run to me", he smiled. "Stop crying, I'll help you if you want", then he slowly released Chrome. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Chrome thanked him with all the gratitude she can give. And then they continued. They talked happily until they reach the Kokuyo Land. There, they both waved goodbye. Chrome waited for Yamamoto to disappear from her sight. A smile formed on her lips and she mouthed the word "thank you". She was on her way going inside when someone called.

"Chrome…"

She turned fast and saw someone—Kyoya. Her heart skipped a beat remembering what happened during her date with Yamamoto.

"Mister…"

"Chrome, let's walk for a while", he told her.

Without hesitation, Chrome followed him.

It's already 11pm. Houses, restaurants and other stores are already closed. You can see nothing in the darkness but the streetlights and the moon and the billions of stars twinkling over them. The wind blows coldly. The night was silent. There, in the beautiful darkness, walks Kyoya and Chrome.

"Mister, do you need anything?" Chrome asked, trying to make her voice look unshaken.

"I heard everything a while ago", Kyoya said out of the blue.

Chrome stiffened.

"I followed you", he said. Chrome just smiled.

"What are you talking about, mister?"

"You said, you like me", he said frankly.

Chrome stiffened more. She doesn't know what to do now. She feels embarrassed and… pathetic. Then suddenly, she felt something cold drop on her. Water. Droplets of water. They both looked up to the sky. It's raining. 'Even the sky shares the same emotions with me' she thought. Then she looked at Kyoya.

"It's raining!" Chrome told him. She held Kyoya's hand and pulled him but Kyoya didn't move. The rain fell heavier.

"It's raining!" she shouted so Kyoya can still hear her despite of the heavy rain.

Kyoya held Chrome's hand with a tighter grip. Chrome looked confused.

"It's OK", Kyoya told her. He then pulled Chrome into him. He hugged her tight. "just stay." Chrome got more confused.

"What's the problem, mister?" Chrome asked still in Kyoya's arms.

"…", Kyoya whispered something.

"What?'

They are both wet but still under the cold heavy rain. Kyoya hugged Chrome tighter, so tight, she's almost unable to move.

"I said…" Kyoya paused. He lifted his head, facing the rainy sky and shouted, "Be Mine!"

Chrome froze. Her heart just jumped out of her chest. 'Be mine? Be mine?' she tried to rewind it in her head. The wind blew colder. Kyoya placed his lips near Chrome's ears and whispered," say yes… please", the hug tightened more and she just felt Kyoya's body start shaking—freezing.

Then Chrome lifted her arms and place it around Kyoya, her head lying on Kyoya's chest. She took a deep breath and slowly told him "Y-yes".

They both smiled. And they enjoyed the best hour of their lives under the heavy sky and cold wind hugging.

* * *

><p>:) I, as the author really like this chapter. Ha-ha! Go, Hibari! Also, please review and keep on reading. I'll update it soon ^.^v<p> 


	7. What do you think of a date? :D

Chapter 7

Let us go fast forward. It's been more than two months after the romantic scene under the quiet heavy rain. Kyoya is still the same cold guy and Chrome the same shy girl. No one would ever realize there's a relationship between them. In public, they are cold and shy, the usual Kyoya and Chrome. But when alone, they become romantic, caring, loving and everything we thought Kyoya would never be. (LOL)

One morning, Kyoya opened his eyes and slowly smiled with what he saw. It was Chrome leaning on the bed and looking at him with her sweetest smile.

"Good morning, love", Kyoya said wearing his sexy morning smile.

"Good morning", she replied sweetly.

They stared at each other in silence. Finally, Chrome spoke:

"What day is it, dear?" her eyes cheering.

"Hm. Monday?" he answered smilingly.

"I know that, of course. I mean, what _day _is it?" Chrome asked with a sterner but soft voice.

"Is it Chikusa's birthday?"

"No", she quickly answered. Her smile slowly fading.

"Your dog's?"

"I don't have any dogs…" her smile completely disappearing.

"Maybe it's Dino's?"

"Ugh."

"Hey, that's not a good answer…" Kyoya told her. "So, what's with today? I think I can't get guess it right. Is it something important?"

"No, actually… It's nothing. Continue your sleep, love." Chrome's voice cracked but she still managed to smile. Her eyes get a little teary. "O-okay, I'll cook breakfast now." She stood up and started to walk away.

Lying on his bed, Kyoya grabbed Chrome's arm. Chrome turned. She got surprised with the next thing that happened. Kyoya pulled her onto the bed and hugged her tight.

"Hey, don't you walk away like that", he paused. Then he whispered, "How can I forget this day? It's the third month of being _us_. Stay with me forever, okay? I love you. So much." He hugged her tighter then kissed her in the forehead.

"All I thought… Okay!" Chrome cheered and removed Kyoya's arms that embraced her. "Haha! I want this day to be special, and I planned for this day." There was a very sudden change of mood.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I want a date. Pleeease."

Kyoya spoke nothing. As if he waits for Chrome to say it was a joke. Or maybe, he was just too surprised to react.

"Don't you like it?" she looked down.

There was a moment of silence then he answered, "I love dates."

Of course, it's an obvious lie.

"Really! I'll get dressed now. Thank you, babe!" she leaned and kissed him in the cheeks. Chrome was so excited and got herself get dressed fast. Kyoua was left in the room unsure.

Yes, it's been three months but they never had an actual date. Like, seriously… Chrome? Kyoya? Date? Chrome's fine but Kyoya? Well, let's just see and hope. No, even more. Let us PRAY everything will be alright. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's a bit short. Keep on reading, anyway. XD<strong>


End file.
